Frozen Coke
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: Tony and Pepper stop to get Frozen Coke Icees before going to her ultrasound appointment. Sequel to Pickles, but it is not required reading.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ironman, Mickey Mouse, or Icee. **

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read Pickles! I appreciate your lovely reviews. Here's the sequel and the title will make sense by the end of the story. **

* * *

Tony Stark taps his fingers rhythmically on the counter top of his kitchen as he waits for his pregnant girlfriend to make her way down the stairs. Pepper's appointment to get her first ultrasound is today and Tony must admit that he is excited to see his baby for the first time.

He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Pepper's 4 in the morning freak out when she finally put the pieces together. He found it amusing, but it was usually Pepper who pieced things like that together.

He's pulled out of his amusing memory by Pepper finally making her way down the stairs, her red hair shining in the almost blinding sunlight. She places a hand reflexively on her stomach as she makes her way to stand beside Tony.

"You ready?" She asks with a nervous smile.

"Are _you _ready?"

"Yep," she answers unconvincingly, popping the 'p'. "I think I want to stop for an Icee on the way."

Tony smirks, she had her first frozen Coke in years a couple of weeks ago and since then she has been drinking them religiously. She even woke him up at 2:30 in the morning wanting one really bad, and wouldn't get over it until Tony drug himself out of bed and got her one.

It was then Tony decided to define love as getting out of bed in the middle of the night to buy your pregnant significant other an Icee without a second thought.

"Sounds good," He looks to his watch, "We have plenty of time."

Pepper chuckles before turning towards the door, "Tony Stark _early _for something? I never thought I would see _that _day."

He watches the slight sway of her hips before scoffing, "I'm not always late."

"Whatever you say Tony," She looks back at him and rolls her eyes dramatically. "You're just _fashionably_ late for everything: dentist appointments, benefit functions, board meetings, flights—need I go on?"

The only response she receives is mumblings under his breath as he shuts the door behind him.

**

* * *

**Tony sighs deeply feeling the last minute nerves as they wait in the examination room for the specialist who will be performing the ultrasound to come in. Not being savvy on the technical titles, he is not entirely sure if the person performing this will be a doctor or a nurse. He contemplates asking Pepper, but he is positive that she will be pissed seeing as the nurse who brought them back here had said the 'ultrasound performers' name _and_ title before she left us alone.

He takes a long drag from his frozen Coke savoring it, receiving an eye roll from the red head sitting uncomfortably on the observation table.

"You're cute when you're jealous that I didn't drink all of my Icee in the first five minutes, like _someone _did." He responds receiving another eye roll and a scoff. "If you keep doing that, your eyes will get _stuck_ like that."

She laughs snatching the Icee from his grasp, "What are you twelve?"

"I have heard that I am mentally around that age, yes." He smirks as she takes a long sip of his Icee, before giving it reluctantly back to him. "I'm still a genius though." He adds and she folds her arms across her chest.

Before Pepper can retort, a young brunette enters the room with a kind smile and Mickey Mouse scrubs on. She sits immediately on the stool and Tony cannot help but muse over why doctors and other medical specialsts insist on always sitting on stools with wheels while with patients. Then he immediately curses himself mentally because he missed, yet again, what the woman's name and title was.

"So are you ready to see the baby?" The brunette woman in Mickey Mouse scrubs asks, and Tony comes to the conclusion that she is more than likely a nurse. It is rare that anyone her age has been through medical school.

"Yes we are," Pepper smiles nervously at the woman and Tony squeezes her hand encouragingly.

A few moments and a lot of what Pepper describes under her breath 'frigid-jelly' later, the Mickey Mouse nurse is moving the probe around Pepper's rounding stomach. Tony smiles as he watches the look of amazement on Pepper's face and Mickey Mouse nurse smiles as she watches the screen. He takes his eyes off the screen for a moment to take one final long drink of his Icee.

That's when Mickey Mouse nurse breaks the silence excitedly, "Oh look! It's twins!"

Tony Stark's eyes widen and he becomes so shocked that he chokes and sprays his frozen Coke Icee all over the place.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. I got the idea while brainstorming over what the sequel should be and it hit me when I remembered a story she once told me. She told me about how when she was pregnant she craved Frozen Cokes and spicy food. She laughed while telling me how she made my dad get up at all hours of the night to go to Burger King to get frozen Cokes. **

**Anyone else have some fun pregnancy craving stories?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love to hear what people think and would like me to write. Without reviews, I wouldn't have even considered a sequel! **

**So, hint hint, please review. C:**


End file.
